Carl "Crusher" Creel(Absorbing Man) (Earth-TRN123)
Image 180607 185303.png Image 180607 184920.png A member of the Wrecking Crew. History Absorbing Man makes an appearance in the Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episode "The Skarr Whisperer", voiced by Jonathan Adams. He and the Wrecking Crew start a riot at the Vault. Skaar takes on Absorbing Man and is knocked back by his attack. Hulk then engages Absorbing Man until Skaar throws a rock at him. When Absorbing Man grabs Skaar's energy whip, he knocks down Skaar and hijacks She-Hulk's jet. When Skaar shoots down the jet and it crashes, She-Hulk wonders how Absorbing Man got out. After the jet is dragged back to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s base, Hulk discovered that Absorbing Man had absorbed some gamma energy. As Hulk fights Absorbing Man, Hulk tries to warn Absorbing Man that he can lose control. Their battle ends up crashing Doc Samson's therapy with Skaar. As Absorbing Man approaches the base's reactor, he starts to absorb its energy from the reactor as he starts to lose control. Upon Hulk saying please, Skaar ends up fighting Absorbing Man and tricks him into absorbing the papers in a book where he defeats him. In the episode "Monsters No More", Absorbing Man appears as a member of Leader's Agents of C.R.A.S.H. Absorbing Man was the one who told Hulk about the group's adamantium-made stealth belts during his fight with him. In the episode "The Big Green Mile", Absorbing Man is shown as an inmate at a section of the Vault that is run by Abomination. He and Titania later help the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. keep their part of the prison that was "purged" from the Vault from being blown up by a gamma bomb after being convinced to help by Titania. Afterwards when SHIELD found the truth about Leader and the Agents of C.R.A.S.H. framing the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Absorbing Man, Titania, and the Wrecking Crew are transferred to another prison facility. Absorbing Man appears in the Avengers Assemble episode "Small Time Heroes", voiced again by Jonathan Adams. He attacks a S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy to spring Titania. When fighting Iron Man, Thor, and Hawkeye, Absorbing Man manages to absorb the properties of Mjolnir. Upon Thor throwing Absorbing Man, Iron Man uses a special gravity device to trap Absorbing Man. Powers and Abilities Omni-morph Duplication:The Absorbing Man possesses the ability to bodily duplicate at will the physical properties of anything he touches or that touches him. This power extends to both animate and inanimate objects and certain forms of energy. The matter of the Absorbing Man's body magically a material and physiological change so that his body actually becomes composed of the matter or energy with which he is making contact. While he is in this altered state, he still possesses his sentience despite the fact that his brain is now composed of the same material as the rest of him. Among the more ordinary materials he has been transformed into include steel, stone, wood and glass. More unusual have been his transformations into water, fire, snow and silk. His most powerful transformations have been into energy-states such as cosmic, nuclear, thermal or light.[citation needed] The Absorbing Man has learned through practice to only absorb the properties of objects that he wishes to absorb. Originally he could be tricked into absorbing the properties of objects that would render him relatively vulnerable. There appears to be no time limit to how long he can retain a given property. When he is rendered unconscious or in a coma, he retains the form which he last consciously assumed. There would also not appear to be a minimum amount of time he must retain one form before assuming another. He can even become more than one substance at once.[citation needed] The Absorbing Man can also absorb specific properties relating to the form or mass of an object he touches. For example he can assume the height of a skyscraper or the spikes of a mace. He can also assimilate mystic properties of objects or beings. He was able to mimic the properties of Thor's Hammer and the strength of Thorhimself, and the power of OdinForce itself.[citation needed] The Absorbing Man can alter the molecular structure of his body, his clothes, and his wrecking ball to mimic the properties of any material he touches. This process also gives him enhanced strength, endurance, and in most cases, resistance to injury. If the object touched holds some form of energy, such as a battery or a blast furnace, Creel absorbs these properties as well. He also has limited shape-changing abilities when absorbing certain objects, such as forming hammer-like fists when touching a hammer or growing to enormous size when copying items of massive power or strength themselves. [citation needed] While escaping the Project Pegasus where he was held captive, and intending to loot it, he was designated as an Omega Level Threat. Strength level When he is not absorbing the properties of anything, the Absorbing Man possesses the normal human strength of a man his age, height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Depending on what he absorbs and how long he can remain in contact with it, his strength can increase into the Class 100 range, allowing him to lift (press) over 100 tons. [citation needed] Weaknesses Despite being one of the most powerful villain in Marvel Universe, Carl Creel has some of the most notable weaknesses showed in comics. [citation needed] * Automatic Absorption: Ironically, his own power is also his biggest weakness. Originally, Creel had little to no control of his power, and automatically absorbed any kind of matter and energy around him. As a result, there has been in numerous occasions where his adversaries had successfully tricked him into absorb random materials that makes him weaker or non-solid; on at least one occasion, he was defeated when he was tricked into absorbing two unspecified elements that triggered an explosive reaction. He eventually learns how to absorb a specific material without absorbing other materials by simply touch, and is even capable of absorb more than one material at once. However, as notice by She-Hulk, there are limits by how much he can "ignore" matter around him, and will still absorb it if there's too much of it surrounding him. [citation needed] * Non-Solid Absorption: Though he can absorb almost all kinds of matter and energy, Creel has trouble in maintain a stable physical body if the material itself is not on solid state, and will likely fuse and dissipate with the material (Ex: If he absorbs helium or other gases, he will float and decompose in atmosphere.).[citation needed] * Narcotic Absorbtion: Creel will automatically take on the properties of narcotics he takes, giving him an even greater high. However while in the state he is highly vulnerable as any user would be. While in a narcotic state Creel can and has been reduced to powder and sold to junkies. Those who take Creel while he is in this state will temporarily gain his powers and absorb the properties of whatever they are touching at the time, which since they don't get all of Creels powers has proven fatal.[citation needed] * Magic: though he can, and has, absorb any kind of supernatural and cosmic energy, Creel is not immune to spells and can be affect by it if the magic user is experienced enough (if anything, his absorption powers only makes the effect worse.). Indeed, Loki even managed to forge a sword that temporarily stripped him from his absorbing powers.[citation needed] * Absorption Limit: Once Creel has 'discarded' an element that he has absorbed, he cannot manifest it again without contact with that material. This was a particular problem during a confrontation with Thor where he absorbed the mystic vortex Thor was using against him and was left trapped in another dimension until he was rescued. Paraphernalia Weapons * Ball and Chain, which he was wearing at the time of his original transformation, magically also possesses the same properties of transformation as his body, providing he is in contact with it.[citation needed] * Hammer of Greithoth (formerly)[citation needed] Category:Marvel Universe Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Perverts Category:Earthling Category:Size-Shifter Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Captain Americas Rogue Gallery Category:Hulks Rogue Gallery Category:Agents of C.R.A.S.H. Category:Thief Category:Bully Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Battle World Category:Kidnapper Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration